


Halloween

by FanTitan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ...and sorta cringy?, Halloween!, I Tried, M/M, Mike is the best boyfriend, Post Season 1, This is short..., Will confronts his fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: Will is out with his friends during halloween and he is not about to let Troy ruin the night for him.AKA Will confronts a long time bully.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE STRANGER THINGS CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS

Will wondered what gave Troy the authority to treat him like garbage. Honestly. He did.  
For the whole of Will's middle school career Troy had been constantly harassing him and his friends. Sometimes Will wished that Troy would be evicted due to the constant harm he caused but that seemed unlikely.  
Troy loved to infuriate Will's boyfriend Mike, especially. He had some weird twisted way of making everyones life a living nightmare.

So, Will was determined not to let Troy get to him this time. He was industrious and made his own halloween costume this year and made sure he had been precise in the accuracy of it.

This year he was going with his boyfriend and of course his friends, Dustin and Lucas, as Ghost Busters. None of them wanted to have a shammed costumes.

Will now walked side by side next to his friends as they made their way down the streets, trick or treating. Most years, trick or treating for Will had been a trek. Hoping not to be jumped by bullies. It was nice to be acknowledged as a kid for a night, not someone who had been stick in the upsidown for what had felt like an eternity.  
Government agents had made sure to cover all tracks of anything incriminating and had given Will a cover story. Although he was with his friends, he still felt pretty jumpy.

Will estimated that they had been out for around an hour or so.

"Are you alright?" Mike asked Will as they turned down another street. Dustin and Lucas were ranting about something totally irrelevant and something Will felt impartial to, in front of them and clearly Mike had picked up on Will's slight fear...he always did.

"Yeah. I'm good." Will said, giving Mike a reassuring smile. Mike leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I know you must feel a littler nervous about us walking the streets but hey, were all together. I won't let anything happen to you."  
Will felt his cheeks flush. Mike had that kind of an affect on him.

"Don't look now." Lucas muttered under his breath.  
Troy and his minions strolled over to them. Will felt his confidence abate.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the fairy and his boyfriend toad face." Troy smirked. Will saw his friends visually shrink at the Troys tone but Will was not about to let him devastate him again, like he always did.

"Why don't you just leave us ALONE?" Will asked buffing his chest up a little as he spoke. Troy scoffed. "Aww...is the fairy trying to speak?" he asked looming over Will.

Normally Will would just take what was coming next but tonight, he wasn't. Troy had a weird epidemic of fear in their school and he wanted to stand up to it.

"What gives you the right to show up and be a jerk? No one asks for your opinion about what you think about them. So why don't you just take a step back and realize how much damage you cause." Will shot back.

Troy looked stunned. But Will didn't care. He walked on passed him without any fear. His friends quickly followed.  
"Woah dude, I can't BELIVE you said that!" Dustin said with a smile.  
"Yeah, that took some SKILL." Lucas agreed.  
"I'm proud of you Will. You put them in their place for once." Mike said wrapping his arm around him.

That night he stayed with his friends, laughing all while being surrounded by candy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This is my first Stranger things fanfic so..yeah, it's probably ooc.  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed :)


End file.
